


homesick

by thiccheart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First Kiss, First Love, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, adapting, changbin has purple skin cause i think thats neato, changbin is an alien and thats kool, vomiting is mentioned and happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccheart/pseuds/thiccheart
Summary: "you're homesick.""but i'm not sick of your home"
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	homesick

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!!!!!  
> I hope you all enjoy :)))

he had purple skin.a lilac color that comforted eyes and saw safety. hyunjin watched the alien trot around the house with his packed bag, taking shuddered breaths at each sight.

"make yourself at home." hyunjin said quietly, walking to his small kitchen. "i'll be making dinner soon." he smiled.

the alien turned around at the sound, placing his bag on the wood and walking to the kitchen, inspecting the stove. his fingers drawing over the eyes.

"it's how i'll make dinner— it will get really hot." hyunjin didn't know how much this alien knew. he did know that there was different technology over there on the planet of dorgen but he didn't know how different it was.

the alien opened his bag and pulled two small devices out, a small bead like object he pushed into his pointy ears, nudging one to hyunjin.

he began to talk before remembering it was a different language. hyunjin looked hesitantly- meeting eyes with the alien who had seemingly stars in his hazed pupils.

pure deep purple eyes covering the iris and pupil. a swirling constellation of stars lived in them.

hyunjin held the bead between his thumb and forefinger. shakily pushing it into his right ear. he could barely feel it— like nothing was there.

"can you hear me now?" the alien asked. "it's a translation device, our government developed them to help translate the languages on earth with our own."

"oh my god." hyunjin held his ear. almost as if it would hurt him.

"it won't come out— and it's completely safe. once it adjusts to your ears it will fuse with you." hyunjin's eyes became wide- looking at the purple alien.

"fuse with me?!" hyunjin cried in a startled tone.

"if it begins to hurt or malfunction our doctors can remove it and give you a new one- i promise— it's okay." the alien looked back down at the stove.

"what is that?" he crouched, opening the oven and peeking his head into the box. "woah!" he laughed.

"an oven and stove. it gets really hot when you use it so be careful. you know what heat is right?"

the alien hummed— looking around. "my planet was so far from the sun it was cold all the time. we hardly got above -1.1 degrees."

"oh my— you won't be used to here." hyunjin hummed. the alien suddenly saddened, looking out the window of hyunjin's apartment.

"yeah." he whispered. "did they tell you what happened to us?"

"no— they asked us not to touch on whatever happened."

"we got attacked— our land was no longer habitable. so we had to escape and get to a safe place. your leaders promised safety here. they burned our home- it was all on fire." he whispered. "they developed everything we needed on the way here. we couldn't keep anything besides what they created on board."

"i... i'm sorry. that's horrible." hyunjin leaned against the stove, watching the lilac alien sit against his wall.

"maybe i'll find home here one day." he stopped, fiddling with his outfit.

"what's your name?" hyunjin asked softly.

"changbin."

"i'm hyunjin."

...

changbin was quiet.

sitting across the dinner table with hyunjin. he took small bites of the mac and cheese— adjusting to the humans taste for food.

"how was the food on your planet?" hyunjin asked, taking a sip out of his water bottle.

"cold." he said blandly. taking another bite, feeling queasy at the new textures and tastes. changbin hesitated at taking another bite- shakily putting it into his mouth as that queasy feeling continued.

dorgan had only one meal for everyone. bland and cold that helped keep everyone alive.

the warm tastes and mix of textures overwhelmed changbin. turning in his stomach to form a tight queasy feeling.

changbin turned to the side- throwing up the half of the bowl he had ate. covering his mouth after finishing.

"are you okay?" hyunjin stood up, walking to the other side and rubbing changbin's shoulders.

"what happened— why did that happen— what-"

"it's okay— you aren't used to human food right?" hyunjin helped changbin stand up, walking around the mess and into the bathroom. "wash your mouth out with water okay? i'll get you something that will be easier on you."

hyunjin left the room, leaving changbin alone in the quaint bathroom. changbin teared up- turning the faucet on and jumping at the water streaming out. he cupped his palms under he water, pushing it into his mouth before spitting it out.

his tears began to fall, curving around his cheek bones as he continued to think.

_i hate it here. i hate it here. i want my home- want my home. home. it's too different— too much._

changbin hiccuped, wiping his cheeks. "changbin...?" hyunjin knocked softly on the door. waiting for a response. changbin hummed— wiping his cheeks and placing a plastered smile on his face.

he opened the door, walking out and standing in front of hyunjin.

"yeah?"

"i got you some banana toast— i know it isn't much so if you get really hungry just ask." hyunjin handed changbin the plate. "take small bites." hyunjin left changbin again, going to clean the mess up. "oh and if you feel nauseous again try to throw up in the toilet!" hyunjin said in a mildly joking tone. quieting down as he cleaned up.

_he was crying._ hyunjin wasn't shocked by any means. the poor guy just had his home ripped from him.

he was homesick _._

_..._

the first time changbin cried in front of him was the first time the tv was turned on a week after changbin's arrival. his ears not adjusted the frequency. falling to the ground in pain as he yelled _turn it off! turn it off!_

hyunjin did as instructed, crouching to the alien. rubbing his back and apologizing in a hushed voice.

"i didn't know... i'm so sorry changbin." changbin coughed from his violent tears, hiccuping from the agony.

"too loud." changbin whispered. the alien stepped up and ran off to the guest room, closing the door behind him.

hyunjin let him recover— looking around the room at a loss of what to do. hyunjin stepped into his own room, rummaging through drawers until he found what he wanted.

he entered slowly, making sure the door didn't creak. changbin wasn't there? where could he have gone too? the closet was empty and the window was still locked shut.

hyunjin stood quietly in the room, hearing a small whine from the area around the bed. his smile was sad, crouching down and climbing under the bed.

"it's not as loud under here." changbin whispered. taking a deep breath.

"our government said our ears would begin to change to the environment as the pressure of air isn't the same as on dorgan. everything was a little quiet when i got here now it's too loud." he finished.

hyunjin looked over and noticed the deep purple rather than pink under his eyes were he had been crying.

hyunjin pulled out two small pieces of blue cone shaped foam. "it will dampen the sound." he said barely above a whisper. watching changbin take the ear plugs in the cramped space.

"just put them in your ear really securely." changbin pushed them in, smiling softly at the comfort.

"thank you." changbin looked at the bottom of the box springs, pushing his purple fingers into the fabric. "i miss my family." he said honestly.

"you're homesick."

"but i'm not sick of your home." changbin sadly looked at hyunjin.

"no you miss your home— you are sick because you miss your home."

"i miss my family. i feel at home here. even though it's different you make it feel safer than what i expected."

...

it was winter, definitely relaxing to changbin compared to when he arrived in june.

changbin sat infront of his window- letting the wind hit his skin. hyunjin walked beside him, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"you like winter?" hyunjin asked softly, smiling at the ruffled mess of changbin's hair.

"yeah." he answered gently.

changbin still had his earplugs in. his ears taking longer to adjust than he thought. he pressed his fingers to the foam- pulling them out and letting the wind graze them.

hyunjin kept quiet— not wanting to startle the alien. "i like it here." changbin whispered, parting his eyes to look up at hyunjin.

"i'm glad." he said at an barely audible tone.

the twos eyes met, hyunjin softly smiling at the galaxy lost in changbin's eyes.

"what?" changbin asked.

"nothing."

the two were in silence for a moment, looking out in the night sky.

"do you think you will ever get to go home?"

"no... do you want me to go?"

"no no no— i'm worried you will have to go one day... i like having you with me." hyunjin mumbled.

"i don't wanna go either. i feel really happy around you." changbin paused. "emotions weren't really a thing on my planet... we had happy, sad, mad, or neutral. what is the feeling you guys call love? i've been wondering."

hyunjin paused, looking at the roof to think more and more. "love is when you feel comfortable and complete with someone. that you feel safe with them. you feel happiness around them. your emotions are extreme with them and you feel deeply connected with them. it's complex... it's hard to explain" hyunjin laughed softly.

"i feel that when i'm with you." hyunjin stood stunned, smiling at the elder.

"me too."

changbin smiled, standing up from his chair and engulfing hyunjin in a hug. hyunjin stumbled back, watching his hot chocolate spill over a little. simply ignoring it and placing it on the desk beside the window. hugging changbin warmly.

"i've felt it for a while... i've just never known what it was. you make me feel really safe... you were so warm when i first arrived... i don't want to leave that feeling." changbin muttered. "if i ever left i would be lost and sad."

"i won't leave, i be with you as long as you want me with you." hyunjin squeezed the alien, letting their warmth spread through their tight lock. changbin smiled, resting his head on hyunjin's shoulder. sighing into the night sky. hyunjin was right... he felt safe.

...

four am snacks were fun. both ravaging through their cupboard to find something to eat.

"i feel like we do this every night." changbin laughed.

"cause we do." hyunjin pulled bread down, moving to the toaster to make some bread and jam.

changbin walked around, wrapping his arms around hyunjin's waist and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"make me some please?" changbin asked. hyunjin hummed, pressing the latch on the side of the toaster.

"you're on your tiptoes aren't you?" hyunjin teased, changbin groaning.

"i hate you..." changbin whined, pulling off from hyunjin's back.

"no you don't." hyunjin turned around, ruffing changbin's hair. the two stood face to face for a moment, changbin smirking and looking at the younger.

"you're right i love you." hyunjin stood stunned as he waited heard the toaster ding, turning around to place the toast on plates and spread jam on each slice.

"i'm sorry if i moved to fast with that or if it made you uncomfort-" hyunjin whipped around, handing changbin his plate.

"i love you too."

changbin smiled, following hyunjin back to their bedroom, flopping on the bed next to the younger.

both munched on their toast, leaning against each other. "what would you call us?" hyunjin asked, looking down at the alien.

"lovers." changbin grinned, taking another bite. leaning against hyunjin's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"lovers." hyunjin sighed into the night air. "that sounds nice."

"we've been together for five months now huh?" changbin asked.

"mhm."

"it seems like a week has gone by doesn't it?" 

slow paced was their love. not moving fast and letting it go on its own term. nearly a year before they had their first kiss.

"hyunjin!" changbin ran into their bedroom. "my ears adjusted!" he laughed. "play something! something loud i want to hear it all!" changbin bounced. watching hyunjin excitedly find a song in his phone and play it at top volume.

"binnie this is amazing!" hyunjin yelled over the music, pulling changbin into a hug.

"dance with me!" hyunjin told changbin. beginning to bounce and spin around their bedroom, laughing loudly as they continue their playful dancing.

changbin relished in the loud bass filling his ears, smiling at hyunjin brightly. "it's so wonderful!" changbin slowed down- locking fingers with hyunjin as they stood in the middle of the room.

both relishing in the music and their love spreading about the room. hyunjin cupped changbin's face, watching the elders purple skin blush with a cherry red.

"i love you."

"i love you."

both stood as the music drowned out, laughing softly. "on the tv i saw a couple do something i wanna try..."

"what?" hyunjin asked, wrapping his arms around changbin's waist.

"they kissed." changbin grinned. watching hyunjin become stunned at the words. "we don't have to if you don't want too."

"i want too." changbin blushed at the response, placing his hands on hyunjin's cheeks. "do you want too binnie?"

"yes." changbin replied softly.

the song finished, leaving the two in silence as both awkwardly guided themselves closer. pressing their lips together. both awkward as they experienced their first kiss. yet feeling the warm and security within it.

they pulled away, eyes parting to look at each other. hyunjin stifled a laugh, looking down.

"you're on your tiptoes..."

"i hate you."

"you love me." hyunjin kissed his forehead.

"true... i love you more than anything."

_i'm not homesick anymore. i'm already home._

**Author's Note:**

> heyo ! kudos and comments are appreciated and if u wanna message me my twitter is blueberriemin_ and my wattpad is dainty-minho !
> 
> thank you all for reading :))


End file.
